


Morning After

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Morning After

Barry woke when he heard a clatter in the kitchen. He laid face down in his bed, sheets and comforter scrunched down around his waist, leaving his torso bare and open to the cool morning air. He turned and found the spot next to him empty. He sat up and rummaged through the clothes on the floor to find some sweat pants. 

He yawned and stretched as he made his way down the hall, stopping to lean against the door frame that opened into his kitchen. Before him was a short and beautiful woman standing on her tip toes, reaching for a bowl that was on the top shelf of his cabinet. She wore his blue Star Labs sweatshirt that was three sizes too big for her. It was practically a short dress, ending almost halfway down her thighs. But in this particularly stretched out position, it lifted to the very top of her thigh, revealing the black lace panties she wore. 

Barry's face grew warm and he raised his eyebrows at the sight before him, before clearing his throat. 

"Need some help?"

Iris landed flat on her feet and turned her body towards him. She blushed a little and gave him a shy smile.

"That'd be nice."

She scooted her body over a bit to make room for him and looked down at the floor as she put her hair behind her ear. Barry walked over, shirtless and easily grabbed the seemingly hard to reach bowl. 

Iris couldn't help but stare at the way his skin moved over his ab muscles and bit at her lower lip. 

"There ya go."

He handed her the bowl and she graciously took it without looking up at him. She turned back to the ingredients that she'd laid out on his counter. 

"So. Did you sleep ok last night?"

Barry walked behind her and made his way to the coffee machine. Last night was their first night together...like together, together and it was apparent they were both feeling a little awkward. Not that it wasn't great, incredible even, it was just seeing each other for the first time in the light of day after doing what they had done the night before...many times...was blush inducing. 

"Mmhmm."

She looked over the directions, opening drawers to find measuring spoons. She leaned on one hip and crossed her other leg behind her, drumming her fingers on the countertop.

"I will say though, it'll take some getting used to...ya know sleeping with someone so long limbed. It took me like ten minutes to figure out how to untangle our bodies this morning without waking you up."

She ran her hands through her hair and turned her head towards him before finishing her thought.

"It was really nice though, being so close to you. I haven't slept that soundly in a while."

She bit her lip again.

"You definitely earned yourself a good nights sleep."

Barry sipped his coffee and peered over his cup to look at her. He could see that she was blushing again over the meaning behind what he'd just said. It was cute seeing her act so shy and vulnerable around him. 

He put his coffee down and went to stand behind her, leaning his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Last night was amazing Iris. I can't describe what it felt like to watch you as you slept, to feel your heart beating against my chest as you dreamed. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again without you by my side."

She leaned her head back against his chest and placed her hand on his face to stroke at his cheek. She turned her head and pulled him down for a kiss. He moved his hands to her hips and twisted her body so that she was facing him, before lifting her up on to the counter.

He ran his hands up and down her bare thighs as her fingers clawed through his hair, inching her hips forward to be closer to him. 

She leaned her head back to break the kiss and he almost fell forward trying to stay connected to her. She placed her hands on his chest.

"Thank you...for last night I mean."

He rested his hands at her sides.

"You made our first time so beautiful Barry. It wasn't rushed, you weren't concerned about anything but me and I can't tell you how loved that made me feel. I could really feel that it wasn't just about the act, it meant so much more to you. It meant so much more to me. I've never felt so close to someone in all my life and not just in the sense of our bodies being one, it was so much deeper than that."

She searched his eyes for a moment. She drifted her attention to other parts of his face as she lifted her hand and traced the bridge of his nose, moving to trace his lips with her fingertips. 

"You're beautiful."

She said it so matter of factly, gently touching all the freckles on his face until she finally reached his eyes again. She tilted her head to the side as a look of concern washed over her face.

"Did I say something wrong? You look like you're about to cry Bear."

He smiled and looked down, nodding his head.

"You make me indescribably happy Iris West. There's nothing that compares to the feeling of being loved by you. I mean I get to be a superhero, a real life superhero. I get to travel through time and run at hundreds and hundreds of miles per hour. The rush of all of that, the rush of saving people, none of it compares to how you make me feel. It overwhelms me how in love with you I am."

She slightly laughed as tears welled up in her eyes as well.

"It overwhelms me too. I don't know what I did to make you love me so much."

She pulled her chest to his and hugged him.

"Exist. All you had to do was exist."

She closed her eyes and hugged him harder. 

"Can this moment never end? Can every morning after we ever share be as wonderful as this?"

They shared another kiss.

"I demand it."

He smiled at her.

"Now what were you making me before I interrupted your work?"

"Why do you assume I was making you anything? I was planning on eating all of these pancakes myself. You're on your own for breakfast babe. Sorry."

She winked at him and nudged him with her leg, as she hopped off the counter. He watched as she hummed and went back to reading the recipe, no doubt in his mind that he was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
